les liens du sang
by prunelle05
Summary: Cette fiction se déroule dans new moon quelques mois après le départ des Cullen de Forks. Un mystérieux vampire retirera Bella des griffes de Victoria.  Couple: Peter/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Pvo Peter:

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais ce trou dans la poitrine qui me faisait mal, je savais que cela était dû à ma compagne mais je savais que ce n'étais pas le moment d'intervenir dans sa vie car elle était trop jeune et humaine.

À ce moment là je ne pouvais pas être à ses cotés car je me devais d'aider ma sœur, Charlotte, a trouvé son compagnon d'âme; elle m'avait aidé a sauvé mon frère ou plutôt mon père le grand major Jasper Wiltock et je savais que ma compagne aurait un lien le plus fort de tout avec lui et qu'il serait là pour la protéger, ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque malheureusement c'est qu'on allait lui interdire de l'approcher.

Donc 18ans plus tard, je savais que c'était le moment de me diriger vers Forks mais avant cela je devais chasser même si je savais que ma compagne était en danger, je devais chasser pour que mon monstre intérieur ne fasse surface devant ma douce, je savais que je ne lui ferais aucun mal car je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je parle avec l'alpha des loups pour qu'ils m'aident ou bien j'appellerais Charlotte après ma chasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Pvo Peter:

Après quelques heures de chasse fructueuses dont j'ai débarrassé la ville de criminels, je m'élançais à travers les bois car nous étions en plein jour et donc en plein soleil. Quelques minutes passèrent et je décidai de faire appel au chef des loups.

Appel téléphonique:

Allo qui est-ce?

Bonjour je suis Peter Wiltock puis-je parler à l'alpha des loups c'est urgent?

Oui c'est moi-même, vous êtes le frère du major Wiltock?

Oui en effet, j'ai besoin de votre aide, une habitante de Forks est en danger ainsi que son père, je pense que des vampires sont après elle par vengeance!

Vous savez qui elle est, elle et son père?

Oui c'est Bella Swan et c'est ma compagne.

Merde… c'est la meilleure amie de l'un de mes loups, mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas prêt d'elle en ce moment?

Je suis sur mon chemin, j'arrive, je ne suis pas prêt d'elle car elle n'était pas prête pour moi elle devait d'abord apprendre notre secret par elle-même.

Ok très bien. Où est-elle?

Je pense qu'elle se trouve chez les Cullen.

Très bien, vu qu'ils sont partis le traité n'a pas lieu.

À propos de ce traité, annulez Alice Cullen et Edward Cullen! Je téléphonerais moi-même au major.

Pourquoi les annulés du traité?

Ils dirigent les vampires qui sont après ma compagne et ils doivent être arrêtés le plus vite possible.

Je comprends c'est un peu comme notre empreinte, il ne faut jamais s'attaquer au second d'un loup ou un vampire surtout un connu. Je rassemble mes loups et on s'occupe de l'affaire.

Merci j'arrive dans une heure ou deux.

À plus tard et bonne chance.

Je mis fin à mon appel téléphonique, j'espère simplement qu'ils n'auront aucune perte et que le chef des vampires serait à moi. Il fallait que je me concentre et que je me calme pour pouvoir parler au major maintenant…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Pvo Peter:

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent après mon coup de téléphone à Sam Uley, l'alpha, je me décidais à appeler le major tout en veillant à rester calme.

Appel téléphonique:

Hey connard ça fait longtemps!

Ouais major, écoute je n'ai pas le temps là avec ces conneries.

Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Tu me demande ça? Tu as abandonné ma compagne sans protection et tu me demande ce qui se passe!

De qui veux-tu parler?

Ça te dit rien une jeune femme avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux chocolat, la peau pâle et un visage en forme de cœur? Cette même personne est liée à toi par le sang, comment?, ça je ne sais pas de quelle manière mais vous êtes liés par le sang!

Bella est ta compagne? Impossible, Alice a dit qu'elle était celle d'Edward.

Arrête! Oui elle est la mienne, Alice ment à tout le monde, elle te manipule tu n'es pas son compagnon si tu me crois pas va chez toi et tu verras qui est son compagnon.

Ok. Est-ce que Bella va bien?

Non, elle a des vampires à ses trousses. Dis-moi depuis combien de temps l'as-tu quitté?

Un mois ou deux.

Eh ben elle se fait torturer depuis que vous êtes partis, je serais à Forks dans quelques minutes. J'étais à l'autre bout du pays quand j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec Bella.

Je contacte Emmett et Rose et j'arrive le plus vite possible… tu sais où est détenu Bella?

Oui dans votre ancienne maison.

Je raccrochais sans même saluer Jasper et franchis la limite de Forks, cependant je fus bientôt arrêter par un loup roux de la taille d'un cheval.

Ne t'en fais pas je ne veux aucun mal, je suis là pour venir au secours de ma compagne qui a des problèmes avec des vampires sadiques. Je suis Peter Wiltock.

Je vis le loup hoché la tête et me demandé de le suivre afin que nous puissions sauver ma compagne, je voyais bien qu'il était inquiet.

Es tu inquiet pour Bella ou les loups ?

Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

Tu es le meilleur ami de Bella c'est bien ça ?

En réponse il courut plus vite et je lui emboitais le pas pour arriver le plus vite possible. J'espère cependant que tout allait bien. Plus la distance entre Bella et moi diminuait et plus la douleur dans ma poitrine diminuait également. Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'entrée des bois qui donnait sur la maison Cullen et on rejoignit les autres loups.

Le Major est sur son chemin avec de la compagnie…

Pvo Jasper:

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ce que Peter m'avait révéler je trouvais ça impossible mais j'étais sur qu'il ne mentait pas je le sentais et c'était mon frère ainsi que mon plus viel ami. Je me décidais donc à appeler Em et Rose pour leur faire savoir la situation.

Appel téléphonique

Et Jazz qu'est ce qui se passe que tu interrompes une lutte avec mon grizzli ?

Amène-toi et Rose à la maison sans prendre de décision de venir je t'expliquerai quand tu arrive.

Qu'est ce qui se passe bro on dirait que c'est grave ?

Oui plutôt grave ça concerne pour la majorité Bella.

Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ma petite sœur ?

Pas le temps de discuter de ça maintenant, magne toi c'est urgent !

Ok on arrive on est là dans 30 secondes chrono…

Ok

Et là je raccrochais. En effet comme l'avait si bien dit Em, lui et Rose arrivèrent 30 secondes plus tard je sentais leur anxiété et leur peur par vague j'envoyais donc du calme vers leur chemin pour qu'il se détente.

Alors qu'est ce qui se passe bro ?

Chut venez et montons en silence…

Ils me regardèrent surpris de ce que je leur demandais mais acquisisèrent de la tête et nous montâmes tout les trois à l'étage vers les bruits qui ressemblaient à des gémissements qui provenaient apparemment de la chambre d'Edward.

Devant la chambre je m'arrêtais devant la porte et là je savais ce que Peter m'avait dit était vrai et que le lutin n'était ma compagne mais celle du prude…

Après ma réflexion je regardais Rose qui avait deviné ce qui se passait et me retournait pour défoncer la porte et là dans toute sa gloire se trouvait dans le lit Alice et Edward complètement nus et surpris qu'ils aient été déranger et qu'ils n'aient pas vu cela venir.

Bien, bien, bien qu'est ce que nous avons là ? une Alice et un Edward très nu !

Jazzy ce n'est pas ce que tu pense…

Ah oui et à quoi je pense hein dis moi lutin ?il me semble que c'est Edward le lecteur d'esprit pas toi, ah ben ouais toi tu vois l'avenir mais pour cette fois ta boule de Crystal n'a pas marchée, au lieu de voir l'avenir tu aurais du avoir comme don de pouvoir manipuler les gens, ah non mais attend tu l'as déjà fait avec toute la famille et moi.

Qu'est ce que tu raconte mon Jazzy ?

Ce que je raconte ! vous avez une idée vous Em et Rose de ce que je parle ?

Ouais mec on a une vague idée de ce que tu raconte…

Je vais te raconter ce que je sais. Bon j'y vais… tout d'abord tu m'as manipulé en me faisant croire que j'étais ton compagnon et apparemment vu votre position je ne le suis pas. Vous avez tout fait pour que nous quittions Forks comme ça Bella n'était plus protéger afin que vous puissiez mettre votre plan debout et faire torturer celle-ci et son père mais dis moi Alice pourquoi vouloir la torturer hein c'est peut être que tu sais qu'elle et moi sont lier par le sang qui te dérange tant ou le fait que si elle immortelle elle sera comme moi un des vampires les plus puissant ? hein dis-moi…

Après cela ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que je laissai sortir mon monstre intérieur et les déchirèrent tout deux en lambeaux.

En attendant que les volturis s'occupent de vous, Emmett et Rose vont mettre vos morceaux dans des boites et moi je vais passer un coup de téléphone à Carlisle pour qu'il soit mit au courant de la situation.

Je sentais et voyais à leur visage qu'ils étaient effrayer que les Volturis soient impliqués. Em et Rose se mirent immédiatement à l'ouvrage et allèrent chercher des boites pour mettre leurs restes dedans. Moi, pendant ce temps là je décidais de faire appel à Carlisle.

Appel téléphonique

Allo Jasper qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Oh je voulais te demander d'appeler ton viel ami Aro Volturi et de lui demander de venir chercher deux Alice et Edward en morceau pour qu'il traite avec eux pour avoir manipulé toute une famille si longtemps et fait torturer ta fille…

Comment ça je ne comprends pas ce que tu me raconte Jasper ?

Ok je vais tout te dire depuis le début…

Ok vas-y

Donc pendant que j'étais à la chasse j'ai eu une coup de téléphone révélateur de Peter mon frère pour me dire qu'il se dirigeait vers forks car il devait sauver sa compagne et le père de celle-ci car des vampires assoiffés de vengeance étaient après eux depuis presque deux mois et qu'ils étaient torturer donc je lui aie demandé qui était sa compagne et là il m'a dit que c'était notre Bella. Je lui ait dit que c'était la compagne d'Edward et la il fait apprendre un petit secret en me faisant aller à la maison pour voir qui était sa compagne, j'ai appeler Rose et Em pour qu'ils viennent avec moi pour avoir des témoins et là quand nous sommes arrivés dans la chambre il y avait dans toute sa gloire Alice et Edward complètement nu dans une position très compromettante. En plus j'ai appris que Bella et moi étions liés par le sang…

Whoa je ne peux pas croire que Edward et Alice ont fait ça… j'appelle Aro tout de suite et me dirige vers Forks…

À plus tard !

Je rejoignais Em et Rose.

Bon allons à Forks sauvez Bella…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Peter

Quand j'arrivais à l'orée de la forêt, je voyais que les Cullen étaient présent et même quelques membres des Volturi les plus important comme Jane, Alec, Démétri, Felix et Caius. Pour dire que j'étais étonné de la présence d'un des rois serait un euphémisme. Le pack de loups était aussi présent. Je voyais en regardant Jaspe qu'il était le Major soit le Dieu de la guerre, Victoria s'était attaqué à la mauvaise personne en s'attaquant à Isabella et son Père de même pour Caius Volturi.

« Jasper : hé connard. »

« Peter : un plan ? »

« Jasper : on procède de la même manière que pendant les guerres du Sud avec Maria ! Et tu prends soin de Bella. Protège là quoi qu'il arrive ! »

« Peter : je sais elle est ma compagne… et le vampire à tête rouge, Victoria ? »

« Jasper : je m'en charge avec Emmett et Rosalie. Esmé et Carlisle sont en charge de sortir Charlie, le père de Bella de là. Les Volturi et les loups des nouveaux nés ! Pas de questions ?... personne ? OK allons-y. »

Après les ordres du dieu de la guerre dites, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison ou plutôt le manoir des Cullen. Du coin de mon œil j'observais les autres et constatais qu'il n'y avait pas que Jasper qui avait laissé la place à son vampire intérieur. Esmé et Carlisle, ils considéraient Bella comme leur fille, Emmett et Rose pour eux elle était une sœur, Caius lui je ne sais pas et moi bien sur ma compagne.

Je pouvais entendre les cris du père de Bella en demandant de laisser sa fille tranquille mais je n'entendais pas les cris de ma douce Bella pourtant de là où je me trouvais je pouvais voir cette chienne à cheveux orange torturé ma douce compagne. Jasper et mous nous nous regardâmes en pensant certainement la même chose.

Elle est forte et courageuse pour ne pas donner le plaisir à Victoria de voir ses cris et sa douleur.

« Victoria : dis-moi où sont les Cullen ? Si tu me le dis j'épargnerais ta misérable vie petite humaine insignifiante. »

Sur ce commentaire je failli bien aller en courant afin de délivrer ma compagne mais étant retenu par Jasper et Carlisle je ne pouvais rien faire.

« Carlisle : Peter, ma fille est très forte ne t'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi Bella joue mais elle a une idée en tête je peux le voir dans son regard, je la connais. »

« Bella : tu crois vraiment que je vais si facilement te dire où sont mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur ? Mais tu rêves ma vielle ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi mais tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de moi. Jamais tu ne m'as bien entendu vampire pathétique ! »

« Rosalie : ça c'est ma sœur… elle a grandi une épine dorsale. J'adore ça ! »

« Victoria : si tu me dis pas je vais t'obliger en torturant ton père tu finiras par me le dire. »

« Bella : tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais même poser un doigt sur lui ? »

Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui se passait…

Victoria se dirigea vers le père de Bella mais quand elle posa un doigt sur lui, son doigt pris feu et Bella éclata de rire. On vit alors apparaitre une sorte de bulle blindé autour de Charlie. Ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire béat sur le visage de Carlisle et Jasper.

« Carlisle : j'en étais sûr ! »

« Jasper : elle est un bouclier ! Incroyable ! »

« Emmett : bon on attaque ou on attend le dégel. Je veux de l'action là ! »

Nous regardâmes tous Jasper pour voir quoi faire. Un grand sourire démoniaque apparu sur son visage, le signal que la bataille commençait réellement.

« Bella : tu sais Viky , que tu veuilles te venger ça je peux le comprendre tout à fait, ctoriaje pense que je ferais la même chose, mais dis moi pourquoi le faire sur les Cullen et moi-même ? »

« Victoria : compagnon pour compagnon. Ton Edward a tué mon James. Edward doit souffrir, en t'attaquant ainsi que les Cullen je le fais énormément souffrir. »

Sur les paroles de cette Victoria, Bella se mit à rire, un rire qui était sans humour mais qui était très amère ça on pouvait le sentir, il ne fallait pas être un empath comme Jasper pour le savoir. On aurait dit qu'avec ce rire c'était comme si ma compagne connaissait le fait qu'elle n'était pas la vrai compagne du golden boy.

« Bella : ma pauvre Victoria, comment peux tu être si naïve et si conne à la fois ? »

Sur cette remarque-ci Jane et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire.

« Victoria : que veux tu dire ? »

« Bella : pour un vampire tu n'es pas très intélligent dis moi. Tu croyais vraiment qu'Edward est mon compagnon ? Non ne me réponds pas, je vais le faire pour toi, pour que tu comprenne mieux les faits ! si ce crétin était vraiment mon compagnon, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait ici avec moi au lieu de m'avoir quitté comme une merde, comme si j'étais un déchet pour la nature ? tu crois qu'il m'aurait quitter aussi longtemps ? crois-tu qu'il aurait été capable de me trompé comme il l'a fait avec cette salope de diseuse de bonne aventure ? »

« Emmett : elle savait ça ! »

« Bella : tu vois Victoria quelques semaines avant mon anniversaire et un peu après l'accident avec ton compagnon, j'ai été ici, chez les Cullen pour récupérer un livre pendant qu'ils étaient supposé être à la chasse, comme je me trompais il y avais bien quelqu'un dans la maison. Quand je allé dans la chambre de ce trompeur, je me suis stoppé net dans mon élan car en face de moi je voyais une scène que je n'aurais pas voulu voir. Je voyais ma soit disant meilleure amie et mon soit disant petit ami baiser comme des lapins. Au plus profond de moi je voulais le dire à celui que je considère comme mon grand frère de sang, hélas j'avais tellement peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de drastique pour mettre fin à son existance, j'avais peur de perdre Jasper, je ne l'aurais pas supporter, c'est pour ces raisons que j'ai préférer me taire et ne rien dire. »

Je regardais sur mon côté pour voir Jasper avec un sourire béat et niait inscrit sur son visage, il était heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de ma compagne.

« Bella : dis moi Victoria tu n'entends rien ? parce que moi je pense que tu as de la compagnie… »

C'était le signal que le major avait besoin et attendait, il fit un signe avec sa main pour demander aux autres vampires dans les parages de lancer l'attaque. Je voyais les Volturi et le pack de loups se précipiter vers la cinquantaine de nouveaux-né Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper quant à eux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et la firent explosée en morceaux avec leur force. Dans la pièce se trouvait des morceaux éparpillés un peu partout. Les trois vampires traquèrent Victoria et l'encerclèrent afin de lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait subir à celle qu'ils voyaient comme une sœur. Esmé et Carlisle, eux, allèrent vers Charlie afin de vérifier qu'il aille bien mais avant ça Carlisle se retourna vers sa fille et lui demanda silencieusement d'enlever son bouclier de feu, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter une seconde. Quant à moi j'allais à vitesse vampirique vers où ma compagne se trouvait afin de vérifier si elle allait bien, quand j'eus vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures trop grave, je lui retirais ses chaines avec lesquelles on la retenait prisonnière. Tout cela fait je relevais la tête et croisa le regard de ma douce, je crus apercevoir dans ses yeux de la reconnaissance.

« Moi : je t'ai chérie, tu ne risques plus rien, tu es protéger maintenant, plus personne te fera du mal. »

« Bella : merci peter, je le sais, je le sent. »

« Moi : comment connais tu mon nom ? »

« Bella : Jasper m'a parlé de toi et Charlotte quand il m'a raconté son histoire mais disons aussi que tu as fais quelques apparitions dans certains de mes rêves. »

« Moi : comment je ne comprends pas trop là, je suis perdu… »

« Bella : peter, tu es mon vrai compagnon, mon âme sœur, je ressens ce lien entre nous, cette force d'attraction qui me pousse vers toi. »


	5. chapitre 5  Epilogue

Épilogue

Point de vue de Peter

Ce jour-là, Victoria a été détruite par Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie pour dire qu'elle a eu une mort douloureuse serait un euphémisme. Edward et Alice, eux ont été reconstitués et sont maintenant des esclaves au service de tous les Volturi. Bella et Jasper ont fait leur recherche avec l'aide de Charlie afin de vérifier leur arbre généalogique, il s'avère que en effet, ma douce, son père et Jasper sont liés par le sang car Bella et Charlie sont des descendants de la sœur biologique de Jasper, Juliana elle aurait épousé un homme du nom de Charles Swan. Voilà comment la famille Whitlock-Swan a débuté.

Ma compagne et moi, nous nous sommes mariés quelques années après l'événement avec Victoria, la raison, elle ne croyait pas beaucoup au mariage à cause de ses parents mais avec beaucoup de travail et de persuasion j'ai réussi à ce qu'elle accepte de m'épouser. Maintenant nous voyageons beaucoup à travers le monde, ma femme aime découvrir de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles connaissances, pour cela elle est un peu comme Carlisle Cullen, elle a soif de connaissance c'est peut être pour cette raison qu'elle et lui s'entendent si bien, qui sait. Parlant des Cullen, nous leur rendons souvent visite, ils voulaient qu'on rejoigne leur coven mais ma femme a refusé car elle a encore du mal à leur faire de nouveau confiance après comment elle a été abandonnée par eux, je la comprends tout à fait. Charlie lui, il vit avec les Volturi où se trouve sa compagne, Jane. Caius des Volturi est très friand de ma compagne mais comme un père… pour le moment Jasper voyage avec nous, nous avons eu affaire plusieurs fois à certains nouveau-nés de Maria mais c'est devenu une habitude. Depuis que ma femme a donné la raclée de sa vie à Maria on ne l'a voit plus essayé de reprendre Jasper ou moi-même. Ne faut pas chercher ma femme…

J'espère seulement que nous resterons heureux à jamais et pour toujours…


End file.
